This invention relates to systems for applying a fluid cosmetic material, and more particularly to an applicator system including an applicator having a product reservoir in communication with a semi-rigid tip for extended and precise application of a fluid cosmetic product such as eyeliner.
As used herein, the term "fluid cosmetic material" means a cosmetic material comprising a liquid vehicle, typically having particulate solid components such as pigments dispersed therein, and capable of flowing as a fluid. Present-day eyeliner compositions are examples of such materials, especially suitable for use with the present invention.
Eyeliner applicator systems which currently are available have many drawbacks. The eyeliner product of one current system is stored in a container or reservoir, and the applicator tip is made from flexible fibers. In use, the applicator is inserted into the reservoir and absorbs an amount of product for use. The user brushes the product onto the eye to create a draw line, similar to a paint brush.
Because the fiber applicator tip of this system is flexible, the user's skill and sensitivity to application pressure are determinative factors in controlling the width of the draw line. If the user cannot aptly control the application pressure, the fiber tip may flare, resulting in a variable width of the draw line. This creates an irregular appearance and usually requires the user to remove the makeup and repeat the application.
Another drawback to the flexible fiber applicator system is that the applicator can carry only a small amount of product, often less than is necessary to create a complete draw line with a single stroke. Thus, the user frequently must interrupt each eyeliner application to reload more product, by reinserting the applicator into the reservoir. Additionally, flexible fiber applicators are difficult and costly to assemble.
Some years ago, pen type applicators were introduced in the market to alleviate the problems encountered with the flexible fiber applicators. The pen type applicator is fed from an internal reservoir, similar to a fountain pen. The applicator tip is made from a porous material, typically foam. The tip is shaped for controlled application and is structurally supported internally by a fibrous wick. The wick also transfers product from the internal reservoir to the tip by capillary action.
Although the pen type applicator system solves many problems inherent in the flexible fiber applicators, the pen type system nevertheless has many significant drawbacks. First, because the eyeliner product is fed through a fibrous wick by capillary action, the pen type system cannot handle viscous product.
The pen type applicator system is further limited in use by the particle size of the components of the eyeliner product. The pen type system was developed in Japan for use with carbon black pigmentation, whereas cosmetics sold in the United States employ iron oxides instead of carbon black. However, the particle sizes of iron oxides are much too large to flow through the wick material and foam of the pen type applicators. When iron oxides are used with the pen type applicator, the iron oxide particles essentially get caught within the wick and the foam applicator, and filter out of the product as the product travels through the applicator, with the result that the coverage and coloration of the eyeliner are drastically reduced until the product dries up altogether, rendering the product unusable.
Additionally, the pen type applicator does not solve the problem of irregular draw line width. If the user does not control the application pressure, product may splatter from the foam tip like a sponge, creating an inconsistent draw line. Finally, the cost of the pen type applicator is excessively high for the marginal improvement over the flexible fiber applicators.
Other attempts have been made to correct the problems of eyeliner application, including the use of elastomeric thermoplastic tips, uncoated or coated with flocking material. However, none of these approaches totally resolves the recurring problem of draw line inconsistency, and none has provided an acceptable degree of extended application.